<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 minutes in heaven by Long_Furby6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203399">7 minutes in heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Furby6/pseuds/Long_Furby6'>Long_Furby6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Suggestive Themes, phantom troupe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Furby6/pseuds/Long_Furby6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots of Hunter X Hunter characters and the reader. I’ll update the tags the more characters I’ll add, I’ll try to do as many as possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kurapika X Reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Underestimated || Kurapika</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Decided to do Kurapika for the first chapter because I’m a huge simp.</p><p>Not much actual kissing in this chapter, mostly just the first stages of crushing. I swear other chapters won’t be like this, do not worry peasants.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was close to midnight, but you, along with all the others, were far from asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been a few days since you had passed the 287th Hunter Exam, and gained your licence. Someone in the group of applicants decided it would be a good idea to host a party for all those who participated. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since you had passed, you received many congratulations and looks of envy from others. It didn’t bother you much, you always just said thank you and moved on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Currently, you were laying on a couch half-asleep, keeping one eye open to watch the commotion, and one ear strained to hear your name called.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Someone (Leorio) had the bright idea to play a game of 7 minutes in Heaven. It was obviously just a ploy for him to get in a closet with somebody pretty, but no one really cared despite how obvious it was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You glanced at the blonde sitting peacefully on the other end of the couch, Kurapika, the one you both hoped and dreaded to get. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During the final stage of the exam, you had fought him and won. It was mostly a fluke, you were able to distract him long enough to get a few good hits in. Eventually, it was enough for him to give in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was surprised when he did. You yourself did not understand why. You didn’t even rough him up that bad— he just...looked at you, mid battle, eyes widening, and the next thing you knew, he had lost.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something about it just didn’t sit well with you. Quite frankly, you were pissed right off. How dare he go easy on you? did he think he was better than you? It made your blood boil. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the exam, you connected with Pokkle, who had a similar experience with Killua, and talked mad shit for hours over a few buckets of ice cream and some horror movies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, you wanna get </span>
  <span class="s2">him</span>
  <span class="s1">, huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of the devil, you lazily lifted your head to stare down none other than Pokkle, who had pulled up a chair to sit beside you on. He was backwards with his head in his arms, leaning over the back of the chair with a taunting smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During the time you spent with him, you had accidentally let it slip that you had your eyes on Kurapika. That was a huge mistake.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh yeah? As if you don’t wanna get </span>
  <span class="s2">her</span>
  <span class="s1">” you pointed to Ponzu from across the room, making Pokkle blush and look away, clicking his tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You better shut your mouth.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Make me, nerd”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were about to square up when you heard Leorio call your name, grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, you slowly stood and walked towards the hat they were using. You were still sleepy, so it was more like dragging across the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The paper rustled as you stuck your hand in, your heart beating a little faster, then blowing up completely as you read the name out to the group. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes, no longer tired at all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kurapika”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were a few ‘oohs’ and wolf whistles from around the room, along with Pokkle hyena-laughing his heart out as your blush grew. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You still smiled as you went in for a high-five with him, while he congratulated you in an obnoxiously loud way, earning a few more snickers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good luck, Kurapika~” You heard Killua say mockingly, smirking and lightly punching Kurapika’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kurapika was in a no better state than you were. He rose, sighing, and smiled, extending his hand to you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go...I guess?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You smiled in response, tilting your head to the side. You still hadn’t forgiven him for letting you win so easily, but the blush dusting his cheeks was too cute for you to be angry for long. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The closet opened and you stepped inside, not before hearing Pokkle yell “Get some!” At the top of his lungs, before getting punched by the nearest person.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, you entered the dark space as the door shut behind you, locking with a sickening click.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The space was a lot smaller than you expected. You were almost pushed right up against Kurapika, who was...still holding your hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you...going to let go?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want me to?” He quickly said back, catching you off guard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taking a deep breath and freeing your hand, you let it hang limply at your side. Kurapika exhaled sharply.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You almost regretted that. You had underestimated the warmth Kurapika gave, and now, your hand felt colder than it ever had been. Your eyes had begun to adjust in the darkness, able to make out his silhouette.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t as if you hated him, or didn’t want to be close to him, far from it, actually. Although it was hard to be locked in with someone who let you win, who went easy on you despite saying he wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...Kurapika?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taking a deep breath, preparing for an argument or an answer you wouldn’t like,you continued. It almost seemed as if Kurapika’s heart sped up a little, but you could not be sure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did- why did you let me win? You know, back at the exam. You could’ve won, you know? So why? Do you think I’m weak or something?” Your voice was calm, but the words contained noticeable venom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He remained silent, leaning against a wall of the closet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If so, newsflash, I’m not! I thought you said you would fight anyone here to the death if you had to? What’s different about me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/N.” he tried to interrupt, but you continued, venting out your pent up frustration.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got the hint and shut up for the rest of your rant.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You weren’t screaming, he didn’t deserve that, but you were quite ridiculously pissed off. Maybe you were being irrational, but you really just wanted to get an answer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After you were done, you deeply inhaled and leaned back, clicking your tongue in exasperation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I don’t know why I did it, okay?” Kurapika said a little too quickly, making you flinch a little at his volume. He wasn’t yelling, but he certainly wasn’t talking either.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Although, he did not seem angry at you. Now that you noticed it, he sounded tired, as if he hadn’t slept in a while.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed, lowering his voice to his normal pitch. “I apologize. I want you to know, this has been bothering me just as much as it’s been bothering you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know how!” Kurapika groaned, pressing a hand to his forehead. “I told myself I wouldn’t surrender for anything. But when I fought you...suddenly, I just didn’t want to hurt you...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked away, as if in shame. You could’ve sworn you saw a glint of red where his eyes would be, but you must have imagined it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The way he said it made your stomach flutter, but the implication that you couldn’t hold your own infuriated you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could fight you, you know. I’m just as strong as you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Kurapika shuffled uncomfortably. “I know! I know that you’re strong, I never said you weren’t! I don’t know what came over me, okay? And when Leorio read your name...my heart almost stopped.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took a second, your breath hitched as he continued.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we just start over? Please? I don’t want to be known as the guy who underestimated you. I want to be known as the guy who helped you...” he extended his hand, which you gladly took.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You definitely owe me for this” you laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise I’ll make it up to you, Y/N.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few seconds passed before the closet door opened, light flooded in to reveal the soft smile on Kurapika’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You let go of his hand and turned to face a smirking Leorio.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, what happened in there?~” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing of your concern.” Kurapika replied, brushing past him. You snickered and headed for the couch, where Pokkle waited.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked at you to which you promptly responded, “nothing happened, you sinner.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, so you two </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> make out?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Interrupted || Feitan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok so...some suggestive themes in this chapter. Nothing outright happens but it IS implied so be aware. Also Machi is a queen and I will be doing her very soon. Consider that a threat :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shalnark laughed as your face went red, staring down at the name on a piece of paper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ah, of course. As your luck would have it. Feitan, the short menace of the Phantom Troupe, and the one who you’d be wasting the next seven minutes of your life with.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You two had a...</span>
  <span class="s2">complicated </span>
  <span class="s1">relationship to say the least.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Feitan groaned and speed walked past you, slapping your back along the way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hurry up, or do your legs not work?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t need to hear it from a grown ass man wearing a dress”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He whipped around to face you, eyebrows furrowed and voice raised. “For the last time, it’s a-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ladies, ladies, let’s not fight.” Phinks interrupted, clearly holding back a fit of giggles. “Get in the closet, Machi spent a lot of time in there, you know, she says it’s not that bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn straight.” Machi sipped a cup of what you’re assuming was wine- as in you sure hoped it wasn’t blood. “Well, not that straight actually.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were a few snickers around the room as you got in, Feitan following.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only to be shoved into the closet by Phinks, who promptly locked the door. Shoved right into...you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And you panicked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell get the<em> hell off</em>!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m trying!!” He ripped himself off of you and dusted his robe, both of you struggling to see in the dark, cramped space.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was almost suffocating, really. The walls seemed to close in on you and leave you breathless. Or maybe it was just Feitan, you couldn’t be sure at that point.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sighed, leaning against said wall. “Well, what do you wanna do?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My guy I’m not just gonna sit here awkwardly for the next seven minutes, name an activity.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Feitan seemed to panic for a second before quickly replying “Uh, golf?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both of you paused.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Is that seriously the first thing that came to your mind</em>?!</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know okay! Shut up already!” He growled, and although it was coming from a sadistic mass murderer, it wasn’t very threatening.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You ran a hand down your face in annoyance. “You know that the whole point of this game is for us to-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong>I KNOW. I KNOW. NO NEED TO REMIND ME</strong>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another silence, which wasn’t good. You had so much you wanted to do, but so little time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To tell the truth, you had been hardcore crushing on the little gremlin for a while now. And seeing him constantly reject your advances and flirting...kind of hurt. You wanted to do something about it, and this was too perfect of an opportunity to let slip away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You almost cursed yourself out when you realized the clock was ticking, you didn’t have much time and needed to do </span>
  <span class="s2">something</span>
  <span class="s1"> before you hated yourself forever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, do you want to?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Feitan choked, clearing his throat loudly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">What</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You heard me”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did” You heard him shuffle, the room suddenly getting a bit more humid and uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tapped his foot, a nervous habit of his. “You...really want to?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know! It’s just...” he trailed off, zoning out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You scoffed and moved towards him, grabbing his face and tilting it towards yours, leaning to whisper in his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a yes or no question, or can you not hear?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hissed, grabbing your hands and slamming you roughly against the opposite wall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you dare try to dom me.” Feitan’s voice was lower, almost animalistic, still containing its usual raspiness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why? Ego too fragile?” You smiled, hoping to piss him off a little. He may be your crush, but you still hate his guts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll show you what’s fragile”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You could see his outline in the dark, your heart racing as he moved closer, sucking in a deep breath and brushing your lips with his thumb, hesitating for a moment that felt like forever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, he closed the gap and pressed himself against you. Kissing back almost immediately, you moved your free hand to entangle in his dark hair, the other still trapped by his small fist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gasped as your cold hand touched his neck, breaking the kiss and making you snicker.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, so touch starved you’re going to get riled up just from me touching your neck? I’m flattered, <em>Fei</em>~”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sh-shut up” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your hand wandered from his collar down his back, finding a rest in the curve of his spine. He quickly followed suit by fiddling with he hem of your shirt, lost in thought and indecisive.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Helping him out, you grabbed his hand and lifted it higher, exposing more and more of your stomach until-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Times up! Hope you— o-</span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span class="s2">oh</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">.” Light flooded into the dark space, just enough for you to watch as Phinks’ teasing smile quickly fell into the most mortified expression of pure terror you had ever seen on another human.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am...are...are we...interrupting something?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few of the members bursted out into a fit of laughter, causing Feitan, much to you dismay, leap back and smash his head into the wall behind him, yelling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That caused you to snort, distracting you from your red face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stepping out of the closet you loudly announced, and very obnoxiously, mind you, “who knew Feitan was so touch starved he almost-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hand clasped around your mouth, smothering your giggles as Feitan’s fullblushing face came into view.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not a word.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, <em>daddy</em>~”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The troupe lost their shit.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>